This invention relates to an apparatus for convergence correction in a color cathode-ray tube.
For example, Japanese Patent Kokai No. 61-269835 discloses a prior art convergence correction apparatus for use with a color cathode-ray tube. The convergence correction apparatus includes a convergence correction coil for making a convergence correction in the color cathode-ray tube. For this purpose, the convergence correction apparatus includes a simple circuit which converts a horizontal deflection current into an electric current having a parabolic waveform for application to the convergence correction coil. With the prior art convergence correction apparatus, however, the convergence quality is limited as described hereinafter.